The Ultimate Teen Titans Parody Fest
by NinjaInPyjamas
Summary: Teenage Superheroes? Check. Popular media references? Check. Total RANDOMNESS? Check, check, and check. All that's left is a reader... oh wait, that's you! This is the soon-to-be 100 chapter one-shot collection of PURE CRAZINESS! Each chapter contains enough silliness to make you laugh, groan, and/or face-palm! WARNING: We are not responsible for your loss of sanity. Enjoy!
1. I Choose You, Beastie Boo!

**Prepare yourself. This is a soon-to-be 100 or more chapter marathon of pure one-shot insanity! Yes, that's right. Fellow writers TheElementHero and Dampened have joined together to create THE ULTIMATE TEEN TITANS PARODY FEST, under the name NinjaInPyjamas! Each chapter will contain enough silliness to make you groan, face-palm, and/or laugh yourself silly. TheElementHero and Dampened are in no way responsible for your loss of sanity. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**DISCLAIMER: Great, now we have to think of 100 ways to say 'We don't own Teen Titans'.**

* * *

**I Choose You, Beastie Boo!**

Once upon a time… wait, scratch that. That's too generic. Let's start with um… you know what? Forget it. Let's just start with this.

There was a guy named Cyborg. He was half machine, I think. Or tofu. Whichever can fire lasers and missiles and detonate bombs and kill you thirty five times over and… wait, it's the tofu.

ANYWAYS, there was a guy named Cyborg. Who was half tofu. And he liked to go around stuffing random innocent bystanders into tiny little containment capsules and force them to fight other innocent bystanders captured by other half tofu men.

Which meant that they didn't fight anyone.

So one day he was walking along, with three Beta-Approved-Lemony-Licious-Spheres (BALLS for short) in his tofu-ey pockets, and he happened to run in front of a guy with overly-spikey hair.

"Hey!" The boy with overly-spikey hair ran up to Cyborg and stuck his finger in his face. "I like shorts! They're comfy and easy to wear!"

Cyborg blinked. "O…K?"

"LET'S BATTLE!" The boy with overly-spikey hair began to sing "BadabadabadabadabadabadabadabadaBA!" Then he started to speak in third person. "Obsessive Boy Robin would like to battle!"

Cyborg frowned as his tofu-ey parts began to analyse Obsessive Boy Robin. He had never been in a Tiny-Immature-Teenage-Annoyances-Not-Multicoloured -Obese-Narwhals (TITANMON for short) battle before. Sure, he had three Tiny-Immature-Teenage-Annoyances-Not-Multicolored… . Wait, TITANMONs for short, sorry, on hand, but he had never actually USED them. He merely made them beat each other up for the fun of it once in a while, that's all.

Obsessive Boy Robin threw one of his BALLS, and out popped a man in a mask.

"Slade…" it hissed.

Cyborg grabbed one of his BALLS and threw it at Slade. It hit the TITANMON in the eye, and out popped a blonde-haired girl with goggles.

"FREEDOM!" she shouted, and jumped onto a rock and flew off into the sunset to who-knows-where.

Cyborg shrugged, and threw out another TITANMON, a girl with flaming red hair and eyes that made things catch on fire wherever she looked.

"STARFIRE HAS ARRIVED!" she yelled, throwing her hands in the air. "BOW BEFORE ME!"

Obsessive Boy Robin fell head over heels in love with her and began to kiss her feet.

"IMPUDENT SWINE!" Starfire tried to shoot him with her death-laser eyes, but missed, and accidentally killed 32 innocent background characters.

Cyborg decided to use his final TITANMON, and threw out one of his last BALLS onto the ground. Out popped a girl in a hoodie-thingy.

Oh wait, it's a CLOAK.

Cyborg pointed at Slade. "KILL HIM!"

The TITANMON (whose name was Raven) used her dark powers of emo-ness to blow up the entire city, except for Cyborg the Tofu-Man, Obsessive Boy Robin, Overlord Starfire, herself, and a conveniently placed tower on an island shaped like a 'T'.

A little green TITANMON popped out of the T-shaped tower and began to run around screaming. Cyborg threw one of his BALLS at him, and randomly yelled "I CHOOSE YOU, BEASTIE BOO!"

Obsessive Boy Robin looked at Cyborg and said, "Let's be super heroes!"

So they named the green TITANMON Beastie Boo- wait, Beast Boy, gave Overlord Starfire some mustard, and made Emo-Raven some depressing tacos and became the Teen Titans!

And that's how the Teen Titans were formed.

THE END

* * *

**If you have any suggestions for which video game/TV show/ other thing we should parody next, tell us! Don't forget to review!**


	2. Interjection!

**It's BAAAAAACK! This time, we're seeing the Titans parody… drumroll… anyone… no one… OK, we'll drum… TADA! PHOENIX WRIGHT! And just guess who the judge is!**

**DISCLAIMER: If we had a dollar every time someone got to own Teen Titans, we'd be broke.**

* * *

**INTERJECTION! Wait, no, that's not it…**

Slade banged his gavel, ignoring the sickening cracking sound coming from the desk. "So we're here because so and so died… or something. Just get on with it."

The Defense Attorney, Raven, rolled her eyes. "Someone, specifically the Boy Wonder, was hit in the back with a green laser. He died, obviously, since he's Robin. Anyways, the witness, Cyborg, claims that the defendant, Starfire, did it. Is this how you see things, Chief Prosecutor Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Alright! Cyborg, buddy, testify to the court, will you? Great, thanks!"

Slade banged his gavel again. "THE PUNY GREEN ONE WILL REFRAIN FROM BEING HAPPY IN THIS COURT!"

Cyborg, at the witness stand, pointed a finger at him and yelled, "I OBJECT!"

"I OBJECT! YOU CANNOT OBJECT, CYBORG!" Starfire waved her fist in the air. "YOU ARE NOT PART OF THE COURT!"

"WELL YOU CAN'T EITHER!"

"WELL EXCUSE ME, MISTER!"

"OH YEAH?"

"YES!"

Raven plugged her ears. "Would every one please STOP YELLING?!"

Silence.

"Thank you." She pointed to Cyborg. "Witness. Testify to the court. NOW."

Cyborg gulped. "Yes Ma'am! I was walking along when I heard a saw a floating figure shoot a green light at someone across the road. It was dark, so I couldn't see the boy, but I clearly saw her! She did it!" He pointed to Raven.

Raven stepped to the side so that he was pointing at Starfire. "O…Kay? So, say that again."

"It was dark, so I couldn't see the boy, but I clearly saw her! She-"

Raven pounded her fist on the desk. "OBJECTION!"

Cyborg sweat dropped. "WHAAAT?"

"If it was dark, how could you have seen the killer, and known the victim was a boy?! There's no way you could have seen it!"

Cyborg shrugged. "OK, you got me, I lied. See ya."

"WAIT WAIT WAIT!" Beast Boy pushed Cyborg back towards the stand. "You're supposed to lie and make up other lies so WE DON'T LOSE!"

"But I don't wanna…"

"Just do it, man!"

Slade whacked his gavel. "THE PUNY GREEN ONE WILL REFRAIN FROM BEING HAPPY IN THIS COURT!"

Raven sighed. "The witness has admitted to lying. He will now testify what really happened to the court. And why we don't throw him in jail for perjury is beyond me. Just… testify."

Cyborg opened his mouth just in time to be cut off by Beast Boy slamming his hands on his desk and yelling, "INTERJECTION!"

Raven sighed. Again. "It's 'objection', not 'interjection'."

"Don't make my SELECTION for me!"

"You're just being silly now…"

"CORRECTION! I'm just doing my job, you can't blame me for that!"

"Please, stop it."

Don't make me give you an INJECTION!"

"Where did that come from?"

"Don't question me, or else I'll EJECTION you!"

"You didn't even use that word right!"

They paused for breath, and realised the whole court was staring at them. Beast Boy banged his hands on his desk. "I've got one last word!"

He banged his hands again, and was cut off by Raven yelling, "STOP THE FREAKIN' BANGING!"

Slade slammed his fists in approval. "Exactly! Wait, oops."

All of a sudden, Terra appeared and yelled to Beast Boy, "WANNA GO OUT?!"

Beast Boy smiled. "A use for my last word! NO! REJECTION! HA!"

Everyone started laughing so hard that they never figured out who Robin's murderer was. So they all gave it up and went home to call Batman to replace him.

Beast Boy became a grammar teacher, forcibly by Raven, and taught how to use words ending in 'ection'.

Cyborg became a lie detector to pay for his sins of lying in court.

Starfire wept for 1 000 000 Tamaranian years for Robin, which is 23 earth milliseconds, and began to go out with Batman.

Robin was dead. Oh well.

And Raven started to overuse the word OBJECTION for the rest of her life. Isn't that right, Rae?

"Don't call me that! OBJECTION!"

* * *

**For those that don't get it, or play Phoenix Wright, I've got two simple steps for you to be laughing your head off.**

**One: Go buy Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney. It's worth your money.**

**Two: Know that the word OBJECTION is so overused that they actually concluded the game with you yelling it into the speakers.**

**Three: Review us and tell us how we did!**

**That's all for today! Love the randomness!**


End file.
